If You Were a Laser
by youmovemedoctor
Summary: AU. Kurt, over-confident as ever, tries to flirt with the shy boy he's never met– Blaine. Of course, Kurt chooses the method of lame pick up lines to win Blaine's affection. It just so happens to be that Blaine is a sucker for such cheesy lines.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! This is just a short drabble based on a Glee AU prompt I found on tumblr. Somewhere on tumblr, I can't seem to remember :(. And, oh my god guys, tonight's episode! (Break Up) I'm literally crying! TT^TT So I needed some cute feels to make it better, so I whipped this up! Please enjoy ^^**

**I don't own.**

If You Were a Laser

"If you were a laser, you would be set on stunning."

Blaine dismissed this comment, thinking it was directed at someone else, probably some dumb blonde cheerleader all the Neanderthals seemed to have the hots for. However, as lame and predictable as that pick-up line was, Blaine wished such a saying would be used on him, once in a while. The poor boy always was a sucker for corny lines.

So it surprised him greatly when the enticing voice called him out. "Hey, sweetie. I know you're hot and must get complements all the time, but don't just blow mine off. You can sure blow _me_, though, if it strikes your fancy."

"What? You were talking to _me_?" Blaine questioned, dumbfounded. He leaned back, astonished, on the metallic bench.

"Duh," Kurt stated, as if was the most obvious thing in the world. 'You're hot as hell." _Well, even though he is really cheeky and over-confident, he _is _extremely hot._ Blaine did feel a tad bit ashamed of that thought.

"Well, um, that's, er, nice of you to say?" Blaine stumbled over his words, very clearly embarrassed. He was most definitely _not _prepared for such an advance so soon. Kurt simply smirked a moment, eyeing the shorter, tanner boy. The boy, Blaine, as he would soon discover, passed with flying colors.

"So honey, what's you're name? If your looks are anything to go by, I bet it's a positively _sexy_ name," Kurt drawled, flirting shamelessly. He always _had_ had such conviction in the arduous trade of flirting.

"Uh, I'm Blaine. What, um, is your name?" Blaine attempted to swallow at least the majority of his apprehension so he could be his standard, enchanting self.

"So I _was_ right. That's definitely a very sexy name. Fitting," Kurt complimented. "I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

"Kurt," the tan boy hummed, trying to play it cool.

"Well, Blaine, would you like to take a ride on my broomstick?" Kurt blurted, tacking on a smirk and a little wiggle of his eyebrows, as if to enhance the inappropriate meaning behind the quote.

"Did you… just use a Harry Potter pick up line on me?" Now Blaine was just plain amused and flattered by the adorable boy's advances.

"Does it work?"

"I… _love_ Harry Potter," chuckled the adulated boy.

Kurt beamed. "Well, that makes two of us. Wanna grab some coffee sometime? I wouldn't need any sugar though, because–"

"–because I'm already sweet enough?" Blaine guessed, smirking playfully.

Kurt's responding laugh was melodic, Blaine was lost in its charming tune. "Exactly."

"Well, sure, as long as you stop with the lame pick up lines, Mr. Kurt." The shorter boy commented as he elbowed the pale teenager. They both rose slowly, lost in each other's gaze. That request was a lie, they both knew it. Blaine was a sucker for the cheesy and the romantic, plus he loved the sudden influx of attention he was receiving from the handsome, model-esque boy.

"Aw, stop it, _Mr. Blaine_, you know you love them." It wasn't a hesitant query; it was a blatant statement of fact. "Oh, did you know, you must be a hurricane, 'cause you're blowing me away."

Nope; Blaine would never grow tired of this. He felt himself falling, slowly but surely, for this outrageous brunette.

Making their way to, what Blaine assumed to be Kurt's car, the owner of said car paused to turn to face Blaine. "Hey, I lost my number. You think I can borrow yours?"

The tan boy's smile in that moment was so very genuine it was blinding.

"Of course, Mister Kurt Hummel. As long as I can have yours, as well. Just in case of an emergency."

They both dissolved into a fit of giggles as they marched off goofily to the silver Navigator.

**So? What did you think? Be sure to tell me! Polite criticisms are welcome, as well! Thanks guys!**


	2. Note– Sequel Now Up!

**EDIT: Sequel is now up, guys! Thank you all! :)**

**Hello everyone! Thank you so, so much to you all who read/reviewed/favourited/followed this story! It is very greatly appreciated~. So, I was originally planning on cutting this story off here. But then **Janto-Klaine-Shipper x** mentioned updating, which started to give me ideas… So, I have started a sequel to this. It will be posted as a separate story, titled **_**If Sexy Were a Crime, You'd be Guilty as Charged**_**. It should be up by the end of the weekend, if my schedule and homework permits (It's also my birthday, so I'll be a tad busier than usual~). But I will try! :D Thank you so much to **Janto-Klaine-Shipper x **and all of you for giving me the inspiration and motivation to continue this story! (I, personally love it, because I find a dorky, sweet Kurt and a dapper, nerdy Blaine just adorable~) So, thank you and I look forward to seeing you all in the sequel! :)**

**~Axias**


End file.
